


Rindu; Tidak Apa-Apa

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Conversations, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tentu saja itu pun kalau 'rindu' dikategorikan sebagai 'tidak apa-apa'."





	Rindu; Tidak Apa-Apa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Pada satu waktu setiap satu tahun, Harris akan menemukan Manna di ujung dermaga kota. Wanita berwajah awet muda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berdiri sambil menatap kejauhan.

Pertama kalinya Harris melihat Manna di sana, ia sangka sang wanita hendak bunuh diri. Itu sebabnya Harris buru-buru menghampiri untuk bertanya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Manna?"

Untungnya, ketakutan Harris tidak terjadi. Namun, ketakutan Harris yang lain justru terjadi. Manna buka mulut. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Harris. Tentu saja itu pun kalau 'rindu' dikategorikan sebagai 'tidak apa-apa'. Kurasa akan berbeda jawabannya kalau rindu adalah sebuah masalah yang membuatku tidak merasa tidak apa-apa."

Ya, cerocos Manna yang tidak pernah ada akhirnya. Meski agak enggan mendengar cerocos lainnya, tetapi diam-diam Harris penasaran dengan topik yang dibawa sang wanita. "Apa ini soal Aja?"

"Aja anak yang baik, pasti dia juga tidak berniat membuatku terlalu rindu kepadanya seperti ini." Manna menoleh kepada Harris. "Kau juga anak yang baik, Harris, karena itulah aku bertanya-tanya kenapa Aja memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota ini padahal di kota ini dia bisa menikah denganmu?"

Kalau saja Manna tahu, Harris juga memikirkan hal yang sama.


End file.
